Xícara de Chá
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Belle foi vítima do esquecimento, atravessando a linha limite de Storybrooke e por consequência perdendo sua memória, todavia, por mais que ela tenha se esquecido de tudo, havia esperança. Um pouco de fé e mágica e Belle voltaria a lembrar-se de Rumplestiltskin que no momento estava em Manhattan. .:. A fic se passa depois do episódio 14 da 2º temporada. 2x14


Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time não me pertence e se pertencesse com toda certeza Belle Teria ido para Manhattan e ela não teria perdido a memória! xD

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan.

_Uma boa leitura a todos._

–

–

**Xícara de Chá**

**Capítulo Único: Lembranças de Belle.**

–

Havia alguns dias em que a cidade pacata de Storybrooke estava passando pela friagem. Nuvens carregadas de muita chuva vinham do atlântico e despencavam a água ali. – transformando a cidade num lugar sombroso, frio e macabro.

Desde acidente da noite que Mr. Gold planejou sair da cidade, havia algumas coisas que não se encaixavam. – _Belle_... – odiava que todos a chamassem assim! – _Belle, Belle, Belle? – _Odiava o nome! Então suspirou e abriu lentamente os olhos incomodando-se com a claridade do hospital.

Tudo estava tranquilo, aparentemente tranquilo. – claro que a chuva não contava – Ela já estava naquele hospital mais ou menos um mês e se acostumara com as visitas frequentes de Ruby, a garçonete da lanchonete de Granny's, mesmo que as mesmas sempre eram estressantes para seu estado pscicológico. Aquilo a incomodava intensamente, pois tudo em sua mente era borrado e manchado de tinta preta. Suas lembranças não estavam mais lá em sua cabeça e isso a deixava desesperada. – Belle pressionou os lábios uns nos outros e limitou dizer um simples "olá" a Ruby.

"Belle, eu vim me desculpar pelo o outro dia...", falou Ruby segurando fortemente uma cesta e olhando intensamente para seus pés. "Sinto muito...", disse num sussurro.

"Tudo bem...", Belle respondeu ainda deitada olhando para a janela com as persianas semi-abertas e mordiscando mais uma vez os lábios.

"Se você quiser uma amiga... Estarei sempre aqui Belle. Nós éramos amigas antes de tudo..."

"Se você realmente é minha amiga, por que não me conta o que aconteceu naquela noite?", interrompeu a moça. "Eu sei o que eu vi, eu não estou louca!", então lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto. "Eu sei que não estou louca! Eu sei o que eu vi naquele dia..."

"Calma, Belle."

"Pára de me chamar assim!", gritou levantando-se da cama. "Não gosto desse nome...", então mordeu os lábios novamente.

"Dê-me um tempo", começou Ruby balbuciando as palavras. "Você tem a minha palavra que conto tudo, absolutamente tudo se você me prometer que não irá fazer um escândalo e tentará manter a calma, por mais absurda que seja a estória. Temos um acordo Belle?", Ruby estendeu a mão para que Belle aceitasse o acordo.

Por uns minutos Belle hesitou, mas acabou concordando com Ruby. "Temos um acordo.", disse ainda insegura sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Ótimo!", sorriu Ruby. "Volto daqui três dias, tudo bom?", Ruby olhou bem para Belle e depois saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha novamente.

Belle suspirou mais aliviada quando Ruby se foi, mas mesmo assim ela ainda estava tensa, toda aquela situação a deixava triste e magoada de alguma forma e foi então que olhou para um canto daquele hospital pálido e viu que no chão estavam pedaços de uma porcelana e se deu conta de que se tratava de uma xícara, quando aquele cara misterioso a visitou pela última vez. O tal do Mr. Gold. – levantou-se e foi até os fragmentos espalhados da xícara lascada, seu estado físico antes de está quebrada.

Sorriu. – ele parecia mesmo preocupado com ela, mas isso não o tornava mais agradável. Talvez fosse preconceito da parte dela, quem sabe o moço fosse da família e estava tentando ajudá-la. – NÃO! – gritou. Ele havia beijado ela outro dia enquanto dormia. Ele com certeza era algum louco, maníaco sem o menor senso de juízo! Só podia ser... Essa era a única explicação plausível para tal ato.

Na noite do acidente ele a curou usando... Mágica. Como se fosse super normal sair usando mágica à torta e à direita por aí. E ao mesmo tempo ele tentou protegê-la e tentou matar o cara que usava um gancho ao invés da mão... Ela havia sido atacada? – perguntou-se. – Oh! Sim, tudo aquilo era difícil de se processar.

Belle então pegou um pedaço de pano que tinha por perto e colocou de um por um os cacos da xícara de chá que o tal do Mr. Gold havia dado-lhe outro dia para ver se ela recuperava a sua memória. – Uma tentativa falha, ao seu ao ver. – Todos os cacos já estavam no pedaço de pano, embrulhou-os e colocou debaixo do seu travesseiro.

Novamente sorriu. Talvez não fosse tão assustador assim escutar um pouco da história de Ruby, visto que tinha certeza que ela não estava louca, até porque o paciente do quarto ao lado, o motorista que sofreu do acidente na mesma noite, afirmou para ela ter visto muitas coisas inclusive sobre Regina, a prefeita da cidade. – Ah sim, agora se lembrava com certa perfeição.

Regina havia ido ao seu quarto outro dia e falou novamente em Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold ou sabe lá o nome daquele velho manco! Não durou muito a conversa e logo ela havia caído em um sono profundo... Era tudo que se lembrava.

Apesar de ser tudo muito confuso para ela, Belle ia esperar Ruby voltar e esperar a mocinha linda contar a fantástica história por trás de todo aquele alvoroço...

"Ruby, aguardo ansiosa pela sua visita...", disse Belle sorrindo e deitando-se novamente na cama daquele hospital sem vida.

ஜ

Não havia um só dia desde que colocara seus pés em Manhattan que não se lembrasse de Belle. Havia ameaçado a vida de Snow White e Prince Charming caso eles não protegessem Belle enquanto ele estivesse fora e certamente ele estava confiando nas pessoas certas. – por outro lado, ele estava preocupado, pois não tinha nenhuma noção de como fazer para Belle voltar a ter suas lembranças e ao mesmo tempo não tinha ideia de como conquistar seu filho Baelfire ou Neal, mas por via das dúvidas, Bae. – Era nesse momento que ele queria fazer um bom acordo, com alguém que lhe desse esperanças de verdade.

_Uma vidente! – _pensou. Não, não daria certo. Já havia tentado isso antes e agora ele estava amaldiçoado. – Sem chances! Então se lembrou novamente da criança ruiva sem olhos da qual roubara seus super poderes. Em seus últimos suspiros e em sua última visão ela havia previsto que ele reencontraria seu filho mais pagaria um preço alto e um garoto iria ajudá-lo, mas esse mesmo garoto seria sua destruição. – _Henry, quem diria_. – sorriu Rumplestiltskin com a vaga lembrança, vaga teoria.

Mas, o futuro é um quebra-cabeça instável e imprevisível. Talvez as coisas mudassem e na melhor das hipóteses era melhor não arriscar muito e tratar todo aquele acontecimento com muita cautela.

"Mr. Gold?", chamou Henry. "O senhor quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Não garoto", disse sorrindo olhando novamente a paisagem da cidade de Manhattan pela janela do hotel que dividiam os três. Ele, Henry e Emma.

"Sabe , no começo é difícil de aceitar certas coisas... Neal é o meu pai e seu filho também, então... Eu sou seu neto... Não parece... Interessante?", falou Henry chegando perto de Mr. Gold.

"Sim garoto, muito interessante...", sorriu Gold. Então previu que aquele momento era um ótimo momento de fazer um acordo. "Sabe, Henry eu quero lhe propor algo.", disse apoiando-se em sua bengala logo após passar a mão sobre a cabeça de Henry.

"Tipo um acordo?", sorriu Henry entusiasmado.

"Sim, mas será um segredo entre nós."

"Sério?"

"Sério!", disse Gold afirmando com a cabeça.

"E qual seria o acordo... Rumplestiltskin? Você sabe, todo acordo tem um preço!"

Gold sorriu e viu que poderia sair daquela situação ganhando tudo o que queria, até mesmo seu filho.

"Sim, querido Henry, eu sei..."

Rumplestiltskin então começou a andar pelo quarto. Pensando nos detalhes, nas brechas e nas futuras falhas e principalmente, no preço. – Outra tentativa em vão.

"Sabe Henry, eu percebi, naquele dia que invadimos o apartamento de Bae... Quer dizer Neal, que vocês dois se deram muito bem.", sorriu Rumplestiltskin.

"Sim, e daí?", deu de ombros o garoto.

"Quero que me ajude a conquistar Baelfire.", disse mais ríspido. "Em troca, eu mexo alguns pauzinho e faço você trocar de sobrenome... De Mills para Swan se é que me entende...", estendeu a mão a frente de Henry com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. "Temos um acordo?"

"Okay, parece fácil...", sorriu o pequeno Henry. "Okay, _vovô. _Temos um acordo!", e no impulso Henry apertou a mão de Gold selando assim o acordo feito entre eles.

ஜ

Os três dias haviam se passado e Belle aguardava ansiosamente pela visita de Ruby na lanchonete do hospital e com seu tão chegado chá gelado. Mas foi por volta das 09h da manhã que Ruby chegou muito contente por sinal e sentou-se na frente de Belle.

"Bom dia, Mrs. French", falou cordialmente.

"Hã?", indagou a outra.

"Bem, digamos que seu sobrenome seja French e como você não gosta de ser chamada de Belle resolvi optar pelo sobrenome.", sorriu Ruby.

"Tá, tudo bem...", Belle não fez muita questão e somente tomou um pouco mais de chá gelado.

"Belle... Entenda uma coisa antes de tudo...", Ruby jogou suas mãos sobre a mesa e segurou as mãos delicadas de Belle. "Você tem que acreditar em mim!"

"Não garanto nada, mas vou tentar..."

"Okay, Belle. Para começo de conversa, nós vivemos em um lugar diferente... Um lugar mágico e espetacular.", pausou e olhou para as mãos de Belle. "Storybrooke é uma cidade encantada em que todos seus habitantes são encantados e por serem encantados não podem sair daqui e quando saem eles se esquecem de tudo..."

"Oh meu Deus!"

"Lamento dizer, mas você só foi uma vítima! Lembra-se do cara sem uma mão?", Ruby então fitou os olhos azuis de Belle intensamente.

"Sim eu lembro... Mas, o que isso tem a ver?"

"Foi ele que te deu um tiro, um tiro que te empurrou para os limites de Storybrooke, o que fez você perder a memória, mas graças a Deus Rumplestiltskin estava lá."

"Rumple?", questionou.

"Você e ele tinham um relacionamento sério...", sorriu sem jeito Ruby.

"Não!", gritou Belle tirando suas mãos da mesa. "Eu nunca iria ficar com aquele cara asqueroso!", exaltou-se.

"Calma, é verdade! Você o ama!"

"Impossível!", Belle levantou-se da mesa e acabou por descuido derramando o chá em seu corpo e quando isso aconteceu, ela parou e ficou olhando o chá escorrendo por suas roupas.

"Belle, se não fosse Rumplestiltskin naquela hora, você estaria morta!", levantou-se Ruby ficando de frente para Belle e colocando suas mãos em seus ombros. "Rumplestiltskin usou mágica para te curar e usou mágica para acabar com o Hook."

"Ruby... É difícil de processar tudo isso, então eu só peço um único favor...", Belle então fitou Ruby e disse. "Eu preciso de cola, não uma cola qualquer, mas uma cola com mágica..."

"E por que você quer uma cola com mágica?", perguntou curiosa.

"Para recuperar a minha memória, óbvio."

"Mas onde eu vou encontrar uma cola com mágica?" perguntou-se Ruby até obter a resposta. "A loja do Mr. Gold, claro!", então ela encarou Bella mais uma vez e sorriu. "Belle, eu volto amanhã com sua cola.", dito isso Ruby se foi.

ஜ

Ruby correu até a casa de Mary Margaret esperando e torcendo ansiosamente que sua amiga Snow pudesse ajudá-la. – bateu a porta um pouco nervosa e esperou que a professora do primário a recebesse de braços abertos.

"O que houve Ruby? Por que essa agitação?"

"Mary Margaret, preciso de um favor seu."

"Qual?"

"Preciso que você e David peguem um pouco de mágica na loja de Mr. Gold.", falou Ruby pausadamente. "Mas, tem que ser e forma discreta, sem levantar suspeitas de Regina e de Cora."

"Mas, pra quê você quer mágica?", perguntou Mary um pouco preocupada.

"Para salvar uma amiga..."

"Que amiga?", questionou.

"Belle."

Mary Margaret suspirou e pediu para amiga entrar já que todo esse tempo estavam conversando na porta do apartamento.

Snow sabia que era complicado de pegar mágica na loja de Mr. Gold porque Regina estava vijiando o local e Mr. Gold trancou bem as portas, seria quase impossível entrar ali a menos que tudo fosse para o alto com uma grande explosão, mas seria um problema bem maior!

Margaret continuou andando por sua sala tentando achar uma maneira segura de encontrar mágica sem precisar da loja de Gold, até que teve uma ideia.

"As fadas", disse para Ruby. "Talvez elas tenham um pouco de mágica para te dar!"

"Sim eu vou ver com ela, obrigada Mary Margaret.", Ruby abraçou a amiga e voltou a fazer mais uma pergunta. "Você tem alguma super cola por aí?"

"Sim eu tenho... Espera, eu vou buscar para você!"

Durante o resto do dia Ruby buscou a ajuda das fadas para conseguir um pouquinho de mágica para Belle, misturou com a cola e foi para casa. Naquela noite dormiu super bem e quando o dia amanheceu a primeira coisa que fez foi ir direto para o hospital e quando chegou lá encontrou Belle sentada na mesa da lanchonete do hospital tomando seu velho chá gelado.

"Você não muda. Gosta mesmo de chá gelado! Vê se não vá ficar bêbada!", riu Ruby. "Eu trouxe o que pediu, agora poderia me dizer o que vai fazer, Belle?"

"Só vou recuperar as minhas lembranças, Ruby. Eu te disse, lembra?.", sorriu. "Te vejo mais tarde!"

Dito isso, Belle migrou para o quarto em que estava, deixou o copo que tinha chá gelado encima do criado-mudo e sentou-se sobre a cama tirando o lenço onde estava os cacos da xícara que quebrou outro dia.

E aos pouco, conforme o dia foi passando, Belle ia montando a xícara, grudando cada pedaçinho, cada detalhe e fazendo de tudo pra ficar perfeita. Já era noitinha quando montou tudo, ainda era possível ver as rachaduras grudadas e então a mágica se fez presente e todos os pedaços se uniram como se nunca houvessem sido quebrados, deixando somente a lasca antiga e a beira da xícara quebrada, colocou um pouco de chá gelado e tomou tudo, esperando milagrosamente que aquele pesadelo acabasse.

Foi então que...

"Rumplestiltskin...", disse sorrindo, pois ela havia recuperado sua memória.

***~*~O Fim.~*~***

* * *

Nota da autora: Bem, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre Rumbelle e espero que gostem. Como perceberam, a fic se passa depois do episódio 14 da segunda temporada (2x14). :D muitos sporleirs? Não que isso! Só um monte. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Bem, obrigada a todos que chegaram aqui e deixem uma autora feliz, mande um comentário!

Beijos coloridos e polens,

Shiia.


End file.
